Soñando Con La Luna
by Blackhoofsisters
Summary: Que pasara cuando una Princesa llega por error a la tierra y se encuentra con un Trailero, animate a leer esta historia y descubre sus aventuras!
1. Chapter 1

"Soñando Con La Luna"

Que dicha tiene la vida cuando de la nada llega alguien muy especial para ti, pasan juntos un tiempo considerable y cuando menos lo esperas ella se tiene que ir, recordar todo ese tiempo juntos las aventuras las travesuras los momentos de peligro que pasamos ambos pero mas yo aun así me es inevitable sonreír a tales momentos, momentos que quedaran perdurados toda mi vida.

 _MLP No me pertenece a mi le pertenecen a su creadora Lauren Faust y a la empresa Hasbro._

 _Fanfic hecho con fines de entretener al lector_

Me encontraba yo manejando en la carretera, con 80 toneladas de verdura. se preguntaran que es lo que vengo conduciendo como para traer semejante peso, pues traigo en mi poder un tracto camión con doble remolque y dirán ustedes que debo ser un viejo ya, pues no lo es así soy un joven de 20 años que le gustan las experiencias fuertes y que ama este maravilloso pero peligroso oficio bien, yo conducía a 80 km/h pero ya traía encima 72 horas sin dormir, los ojos se me querían cerrar el café ya no me daba el mismo efecto mire el reloj que traía en los marcadores de velocidad. las 3 de la mañana, cuando de pronto en el cielo obscuro una luz azul me encandilo fue tan intenso que solté las manos del volate mi unidad empezó a toca los vibradores de las orillas indicándome que estaba apunto de salirme de la carretera, con los ojos cerrados aun, tome el volante y volví a meterme a mi carril pero sentí que la intensidad de la luz abrío mis ojos. empecé a registrar el cielo y mis alrededores buscando algún rastro de donde había caído, humo o algo así, voltie ligeramente a mi derecha y vi aquella luz azul entre los matorrales, ya no brillaba con la misma intensidad pero era notable, continúe mi marcha hasta emparejarme al lugar donde había caído me detuve y me orille un poco bote el aire de los frenos y encendí las intermitentes, tome mi lámpara y mi checador de llantas que es como un pequeño bate de beisbol, cerré las puertas cruce las vías del tren que estaban ahí y me adentre a los matorrales, ¿tenia miedo? Si, pero la curiosidad me fue ganando iluminaba el camino con la lámpara mientras que con la otra mano movía los matorrales con el checador hasta que estuve muy cerca de la fuente de luz azul y me detuve. la verdad la pensé mucho antes de dar el siguiente paso el que me puso frente a aquella criatura.

La observe por un momento. trataba de analizar que era, tenia todo lo característico a un caballo pero su cola y su melena era rodeada por un aura azul brillante pero para hacerlo mas impresionante tenia alas y cuerno!

Yo: Como es posible estas criaturas no existen*miraba con detenimiento aquel ser*

Por unos momentos creia que estaba incluso soñando pues hasta pense que al quedarme dormido al volante pude haber sufrido un accidente…

Pero no lo comprobe pellizcandome y comprobando que era real asi que…

Me agache para tocarle su costado y afortunadamente respiraba, sin pensarlo lo que hice a continuación fue ponerme lo que traía en mis manos en la parte trasera de mi pantalón y tratar de cargar a este ser, si pesaba no mucho pero era notable o era yo que casi no tenia fuerzas por el cansancio para cargar en fin como pude logre traerla hasta mi unidad, tropezaba con un par de piedras pero lograba mantenerme firme. afortunadamente la carretera a esa hora se encontraba desolada muy pocos vehículos circulaban a esa hora, llegue a la puerta del copiloto puse a esta criatura en una posición de sentado sobre el estribo saque mis llaves y abrí la puerta y la comencé a subir cerré la puerta y la pase al camarote de pura suerte la cama es del mismo tamaño del ser, s el camarote de mi unidad es muy reducida solo cabe una persona delgada en la cama en fin la acomode, encendí la luz y lo puse a una intensidad baja cerré las cortinas del mismo y me senté en el asiento del chofer baje las ventanas para que entrara aire y me puse a pensar que era aquella criatura, pensaba si esto en verdad era real o solo era un sueño porque aunque me haiga dado el pellizco no lo creía aun hasta que caí rendido en un profundo sueño hasta que de pronto…..

*TOC* *TOC* *TOC* *TOC*

Fin del capitulo 1

Hola gente que gusta de leer fanfics! Esta es nuestro primer fanfic que hacemos esperemos que sea de su agrado :D Por favor comenten y califiquen nuestra historia para subir el siguiente capitulo ya que nos motivan a continuar con ella muchas gracias! Se despiden las gemelas Balck stone y Black Shift somos las Blackhoofsisters!


	2. Socializando con la Princesa

¡TOC! ¡TOC! ¡TOC!

Algo tocaba mi puerta e hizo que me despertara un poco exaltado. Mire el reloj y eran las 8:30 de la mañana pero con tal de atender a lo que me solicitaba me azome por la ventana y observe que un policia mas especificamente un federal de caminos era quien freg… quien tocaba mi puerta a lo que atendi sus incomodos ruidos, me pregunto que cual era la razon de que estubiera orillado, a lo que yo respondi:

Oficial: buenos dias joven, me puede decir por que se encuentra en esta carretera y detenido en la orilla.

Yo me moria por decirle lo obvio que estaba durmiendo pero probablemente eso significaria que me "multaria" (por no decir que me extorsionaria) asi que solo respondi.

Yo: buenos dias oficial, lo que pasa es que mi unidad tubo un desperfecto y tube que esperar a que se enfriara el motor asi que tube que detenerme.

Al parecer el oficial, muy humano por asi decirlo se apiado de mi y me dijo.

Oficial: bueno, tenga mucho cuidado que por esta carretera abundan las ratas y no de campo (dijo mientras se alejaba y en un tono burlon).

A lo que solo respondi "si ya lo note".

Ignorando lo que paso la noche pues para ser honesto lo pense por un momento y llegue a la conclusion de que solo habia sido un sueño producto de mi cansancio asi que aun sin checar el pequeño compartimiento donde se encuentra la cama de poco menos de 42 pulgadas encendi el camion cheque que las llantas conexiones etc. estubieran bien y continue. no llevaba ni 10 minutos rodando cuando un pequeño gemido algo como un quejido de dolor y a la vez de insertidumbre sonaba en el camarote el cual habia ignorado todo este tiempo.

Criatura: ¡agh mi pata!

Dijo una voz fuerte pero que parecia de una femina.

A lo que de inmediato frene de golpe, voltie y mire con mucho temor lo que en mi cama era un pequeño caballo, bueno un pony si asi se le puede llamar tenia alas y un cuerno y su pelo a pesar de verse opaco y sin vida lo rodeaba un aura de color azul marino que a medida que se alejaba se volvia menos intensa y parecia que el pelo ondulaba como si flotara en agua el cual miraba con cierta (mucha) curiosidad el lugar donde se encontraba. Yo un poco extrañado y con voz temerosa ( a pesar de llevar este oficio aun soy de carne y hueso y ante todo un echo así no era facil de asimilar).

Yo:¿ t…te…e…encuentras…bien? "pregunte temeroso y aun sin creer lo que ante mis ojos estaba"

Pony: s…si solo…q…que mi pata duele un p…poco ¿Dónde me ecuentro? Y ¿tu quien eres?

Pregunto dando a entender que seguramente estaba igual de atemorizada que yo

Platicamos por un buen rato mientras yo manejaba creo que aclaramos varias dudas que en el momento se presentaban aunque no todas me conto que ella era un princesa del lugar donde venia en un principio no sabia si creerle o creer que mi imaginacion solo me estaba jugando una mala broma pues aun no toleraba lo que pasaba se me paso el tiempo volando y cuando regrese a observar el reloj ya eran las 4 de la tarde por alguna razon voltie a verla y creo que nuestras miradas decian lo mismo ¡TENEMOS HAMBRE!

Fin del Capitulo 2

Tal parece que nuestro amigo empieza a socializar con Luna que pasara ahora? Nos vemos en el siguiente! Se despiden las gemelas Balck stone y Black Shift somos las Blackhoofsisters!


	3. Situacion Incomoda

Decidí parar en un establecimiento de esos llamados oxxos (cadena de franquicias muy famosa en México) que por lo general siempre hay un gasolineria enfrente de ellos si es en carretera bueno mientras acomodaba mi larga y pesada unidad note a 3 camiones de mi misma empresa donde yo trabajaba creo que a estas alturas yo ya tenia la conciencia de que lo que vivia en estos momentos era una realidad asi que cuando recorde lo que traia en esa cabina no era normal y comence a resarle a todos los dioses que conocia (estaba de vacaciones pues no habia logrado entrar a la universidad y aproveche para trabajar y que mejor hacerlo en esto que desde niño eh amado) asi que si conocia varios dioses y que pedia se preguntaran bueno pedia que mis compañeros estubieran dormidos y que no me vieran llegar pedia a gritos que mi motor no fuera escuchado y eso les hiciera despertar

Al bajar solo le dije a la pony que no bajara que nada le pasaria

A lo que ella asintio afirmativamente

todo iba muy bien al parecer nada podria salir nada mal solo entraria pediria algo de comer y cenar (en este oficio no puedes hacer muchas paradas) y saldria rapidamente pero en el momento en el que salia de el establecimiento escucho unos gritos que decian

Compañeros: ¡ESE MI PONY!

"Cabe aclarar que este ambito se da mucho el usar apodos para reconocer a los colegas y pues por mi estatura me habian puesto ese apodo ¿Qué convieniente no?

Solo me los salude a la distancia pero eso no basto para que ellos se acercaran a saludar trate de decirles que llevaba prisa pues tenia cita para entregar mi carga pero creo que no les importo mucho

Compañero1: ¿Qué? Ya no te acuerdas de la banda (forma coloquial de decirle a los amigos)

Compañero2: ¡si ya nomas les dan carrro nuevo y se olvidan de uno!

Yo solo les explique mientras platicaba un poco tratando de evadirlos no note que mi 3er compañero casi estaba adentro del camion pues al ser una unidad nueva queria verla a detalle y como si todo estubiera programado el se sento en el asiento del copiloto y sono su teléfono.

Compañero3: alo?... hey que onda familia…..si todo bien por aquí*mientras miraba el tablero*como están ustedes… en serio?

Compañero1: mira aquel loco se sube sin tu permiso hey*le hace señas con la mano de que viniera*ven para acá no piensas saludar?

Compañero3: mas tarde les marco…..si me voy a ocupar…..esta bien cuídense los quiero*cuelga* oye*mientras se baja de la cabina y camina hacia los demás*que buen carro traes solo que veía que el camarote no es nada cómodo no? No lo vi por dentro pero al menos se que ahí cabes tu jajaja

Si lo dijo por que soy delgado y como lo había dicho anteriormente en esa cama solo caben personas delgadas

Yo: óyeme es mas importante ver que tráiler traigo yo que venir a saludarme primero mendigo zafiro*chocamos los puños y nos abrazamos*

Si su apodo es zafiro su nombre Ramiro un gran amigo mío su familia es muy allegada a la mía nosotros 2 crecimos entre estos moles de hierro y con la ayuda de nuestros señores padre que también son operadores fue como le tomamos amor y cariño a este oficio

Ramiro: mendigo convoy mira no mas cuanto tiempo sin verte ya extrañaba hacer convoy en la ruta del pacifico contigo ya el circuito del DF a Monterrey me tenia aburrido

Yo: Jajajaja por que?

En el camarote esta visitante se mantenía escondida detrás del asiento del copiloto evitando ser vista por la persona que se encontraba hace unos momentos solo que su intento de esconderse le salió algo dolorosa

Luna: Auch auch auch mi pata*decía con voz baja*hermana celestia donde estas? Encuéntrenme pronto por favor aayy auch auch por que tardara tanto? No sabe que estoy herida solo espero que esto no empeore*empezaba a escuchar risas y voces donde alcanzo a escuchar la voz del aquel tipo que la ayudo*si tan solo recordara el hechizo del curación

De repente sintió que alguien se subió a la cabina

Yo: Princesa?*voltee para verla y la vi arrinconada en detrás del asiento del copiloto donde estoy sentado en este momento*disculpa por eso es que así son ellos

Luna: dijiste que solo irías por comida y algo para mi pata

Yo: si lo traje…. Diablos tu pata se me olvido espera ya regreso pero antes toma*le doy un poco del albahaca empaquetada*me dijiste que solo comen vegetales no tardo nada*se baja y cierra la puerta con seguro*

Luna*mira su bolsa del albahaca de forma indiferente*pero esta empaquetada como lo aaassshh*se asoma para ver como me acercaba a aquel establecimiento*

Tome un rollo de vendas y una pomada desinflamante y pague vi como mis amigos se iban con dirección al sur retornando en el acceso a la gasolinera llegue a mi unidad abri la puerta solo para encontrarme con esta pony en el asiento del copiloto no se como nadie la ha visto ya que todavía no le meto polarizado a los vidrios

Yo: que haces vete ahí atrás no quiero que te vean

Luna: no me siento segura déjame ir yo me las arreglare

Yo: estas loca no? No puedo dejarte ir es peligroso para ti

Luna: bastante peligro corro contigo eres olvidadizo y eso es un riesgo fundamental mas cuando alguien esta herido

Yo: vamos princesa ya traigo con lo que te curare solo recuéstate para ponerme a trabajar contigo ya comiste?*afortunadamente nadie nos estaba viendo*

Luna: si aunque yo no como cosas así*dijo mientras se acostaba en la cama*

Yo: como así que no son vegetarianos de donde vienen?

Luna: si a lo que me refiero es que a mi todo me lo sirven en un plato formal para comer

Yo: por favor princesa debes comprenderme que no puedo saber.. aahhmm… como…. *suspiro* necesitamos aclarar bien las cosas pero no es el momento aun quiero platicar contigo de forma mas completa mas a fondo pero déjame comprender que te tengo aquí conmigo por que no me lo creo aun si? Ahora déjame tratarte tu problema*me dirigí a su pata derecha que era la que tenia problemas con solo tocarla con la yema de mis dedos

Luna: aaauuccchh*mueve su pata*

Yo: bien necesito que te relajes te pondré esto sentirás un poco de dolor pero al cabo de un rato un alivio y te vendare

Luna: se cuidadoso

Yo: lo seré

Y así fue como empecé a tratar la pierna de esta princesa como todo batalle un poco ya que se movía por el mismo dolor hasta que por fin termine

Yo: listo ahora a comer *empezaba a abrir mi sándwich cuando suena mi celular el cual contesto*si bueno?

Luna*asoma su cabeza para observar*

¿?: Hasta que me contestas!*exaltado*

Yo*suspiro y le hago señas a luna de que espere ahí me bajo y cierro la puerta*que pasa jefe?*lo único que me faltaba el regaño del dueño de la línea*

Jefe: Te estuve marcando como 10 veces en la mañana bien temprano y no me contestaste que no sabias que traías cita?

Yo: si pero es que me gano el sueño jefe y no…

Jefe: Y para que tomas ese viaje si sabes que no ibas a poder con el

Yo: bueno ya total ya perdí la entrega no? Pudiste a ver enviado a otro para cubrirme

Jefe: Claro que lo hice muchacho apoco creíste que me iba a quedar esperándote a que llegaras al mes que entra

Yo: bueno bueno ya pues ya que hago ahora me van recibir me regreso o que

Jefe: si continua tu viaje pero ya no vas a tener preferencia en la descarga suerte muchacho y por lo que veo estas detenido no? No escucho el sonido del camión ves lo que te digo

Yo: oiga tengo que comer no comí nada ayer desde la tarde exactamente se acaban de cumplir 24 horas desde comí un bocado puro café y galletas también enfada jefe

Jefe: esta bien esta bien solo era eso adiós

Yo: adiós*colgué y me guarde el celular vi mi mano izquierda tenia el sándwich solo mire y me voltee a ver a mi alrededor con una cara de pocos amigos mientras doy una mordida de mala gana*

Fin del Capitulo 3

Cielos pobre Luna por poquito y la descubren! Parece que habrá unas pequeñas diferencias entre la Princesa y nuestro amigo esperen el próximo capitulo! No seguimos leyendo. Se despiden las gemelas Balck stone y Black Shift somos las Blackhoofsisters!


	4. Momento de Reflexion

Después de a ver pasado aquel mal momento con la llamada de mi jefe me encontraba conduciendo ya a solo una par de kilómetros de mi destino Hermosillo vi la hora y marcaban las 6:30 de la tarde saque cuentas para ver si aun estaban descargando y si los muchachos de ese establecimiento aun están trabajando ellos se van a las 8 solo era cuestión de suerte para que me puedan descargar hoy si no había nadie por delante de mi y cual fue mi suerte que no había nadie mas

Yo: Ja! Tómela jefe*dije para mis adentros*Princesa?*no escuche respuesta me asome y la vi que ella dormía y le cerré las cortinas del camarote*

Hice las maniobras correspondientes para que me descargaran los 2 remolques terminado esto hice el papeleo correspondiente de recibido y regrese a ponerme en marcha siendo las 8 de la noche llegue a un restaurant y pedí mi cena y en lo que me lo preparaban me puse a reflexionar en la mesa:

*Bueno ella es real si es real pero que hare con ella no puedo dejar que nadie la vea por que si alguien la ve no quiero saber lo que pasara, pero como la esconderé? Podre acostumbrarme a sus gustos ella podrá hacer lo mismo conmigo? Las princesas son de alta finidad pero ella no es una princesa de este mundo como la tratare?

Si mi mente estaba hecha un desastre en ese momento tratando de procesar todo*

Mesero: unos chilaquiles y una horchata verdad?

Yo: si joven

Mesero: aquí tiene provecho!

Yo: Gracias

*Bueno no me queda de otra ya el tiempo dirá que pasara con ella solo debo de mantenerla oculta y segura todo el tiempo que este conmigo mas por ser una princesa de otro universo se podría decir*

Termine de reflexionar y me puse a cenar

POV Luna

Estaba en un profundo sueño pero mi inseguridad era bastante no me sentía segura aun a pesar de que estaba dormida aun estaba perceptiva a los ruidos o movimientos comencé a sentir que este carruaje que se mueve solo se detuvo escuche mi nombre muy a lo lejos aun estaba cansada y todo esto que me estaba pasando no me ayudaba a quitarme el cansancio escuche que la puerta se abrió y se cerro poco a poco empecé a despertarme mire mi alrededor y ya no lo vi en ninguno de los dos asientos asome mi cabeza afortunadamente ya era de noche aun no me explico como puede hacer que la luna se asome sola sin la necesidad de mi ayuda por decir un ejemplo y lo vi ahí sentado en una mesa creo que se volvería a alimentar pero lo vi demasiado inquieto nervioso movía sus patas(piernas) de forma inquietante tengo muchas preguntas sobre donde estoy que pasara solo lo que menos quiero es terminar mal en este mundo donde estoy sola quizás el estaba pensando lo mismo me volví a acostar en la cama que por cierto que pequeña es pero muy cómoda volví a analizar los últimos momentos que estuve en el castillo analizando que ocurrió recuerdo que Twilight estaba discutiendo con Trixie que no podía a ver vida en otros universos mi hermana Celestia les decía que se calmaran les explicaba que para eso podían visitar la biblioteca pero Trixie dijo que descubrió un hechizo que era para ir a otros universos y como ella es la grande y poderosa unicornio de toda Equestria lanzo su hechizo hacia mi, me tomo de improviso y antes de que pudiera decir algo solo vi como iba cayendo hasta unos matorrales hasta que desperté y me encontré con el

Luna:*me volví a asomar para verlo de nuevo* Si quieres respuestas mas claras te las daré pero necesito que tu también me des respuestas claras*mientras lo veía cenar, después de estarlo observando me acuesto de nueva cuenta mi pata ya se estaba recuperando y eso me ayudaba a descansar un poco mas cómoda ya mañana será otro día*

Pague la cuenta y regrese a mi unidad revise la cabina y la vi durmiendo en el camarote le volví a colocar la luz a una baja intensidad y cerré las cortinas encendí el camión y me puse en marcha rodé unas horas cuando empecé a sentir sueño vi el reloj y ya me marcaban las 12:15 A.M. Avance un par de kilómetros y me orille en una gasolinera subí las ventanas y me volví a asomar al camarote esta vez para sacar debajo de la cama en un espacio hueco un banquito de madera lo puse entre los 2 asientos batalle un poco en acomodarlo ya que me estorbaba la palanca de la transmisión cuando ya pude apague la unidad, tome con cuidado una almohada tratando de no despertar a…. como se llama ah si a Luna logre tomar mi almohada y la puse en el asiento del copiloto me quite mis vans negros y mi gorra del mismo color y me acosté ya el sueño se apodero de mi.

Me levante al día siguiente muy temprano mire la hora en mi celular marcaban las 6:30 de la mañana mire a mi alrededor todo estaba tranquilo ya el trafico pesado empezaba a rodar poco a poco me metí al camarote sin despertar a Luna y tome mi maleta que estaba dentro de una de las gavetas que están a los lados arriba, la puse en el asiento del copiloto y saque mi cepillo de dientes la pasta y una botella de agua me puse mis vans, y sin hacer ruido lentamente abrí la puerta y me baje para asearme la boca y mi cara, termine y guarde las cosas en la maleta, el banquito lo regrese a su lugar y encendí el camión me puse mi gorra y me dispuse a rodar hasta que llegue a la siguiente ciudad cuando la escuche:

Luna*bostezo*aaaaahhmmmmm*con su magia abre las cortinas*Buenos días!

Yo*mirando fijamente el camino*Buenos días que tal dormiste?

Luna: Bien gracias y tu?

Yo: Bien también(mentí) gracias por preguntar!

Si mentí por que mi torso quedaba en el duro banquito de madera y traía un pequeño malestar de entumecido en esa parte

Luna: Que bien*risitas*

Yo: Estas de buen humor no?

Luna: Si, es que ya mi patita no me duele tanto*miraba su vendaje* Pero eso no quiere decir que no este insegura

Yo: Comprendo me imagino el por que…..

Luna: No tienes alguna fruta es que ya tengo hambre (dijo un poco apenada)

Yo: No, pero ahorita me detengo para conseguir un poco comes de todo?

Luna: Si de todas las frutas!

Yo: Entonces te traeré variedad

Atravesé la ciudad estando atento donde había algún supermercado o frutería hasta que vi una frutería lo malo es que no había donde estacionarse y como no iba a ver estacionamiento especialmente para mi con un camión con doble remolque si de por si cuando ando sin remolques es una batalla conseguir estacionamiento en la ciudad menos ahora, pero afortunadamente había un campo perfecto a para mi unos metros adelante, me estacione y le dije a Luna que en un momento regresaba, compre determinada cantidad de cada una de las frutas que había ahí manzanas,peras,fresas,moras,uvas,mangos,naranjas,mandarinas,toronjas pague y regrese a mi unidad me subí y acomode encima de la maleta que estaba en el asiento del copiloto la fruta.

Yo: Listo, veamos que te parece una manzana?

Luna: Si por favor*la toma con su magia*

Ya le iba a dar la manzana cuando veo que ella la hace flotar hasta ella en un aura azul

Yo me le quedo mirando impresionado no podía procesar lo que veía su cuerno tenia el mismo aura que actuaba como un imán atrayendo la manzana envuelta por aquella aura hacia ella.

POV Luna

Tome la manzana con mi magia estaba apunto de darle la primera mordida cuando veo que el se me queda viendo

Luna: Ahhmmm pasa algo?

Yo: Pe…pe..pero como? Si yo….. y luego tu…. Y la manzana…..

Luna: Si que tiene?

Yo: Como hiciste eso?

No sabia si suspirar con pesar o reírme

Fin del Capitulo 4

Listo otro Capitulo Terminado nos da mucho gusto saber que les esta gustando nuestra historia aun así déjenos sus Reviews los tomaremos en cuenta muchas gracias! Nos leemos en el próximo Capitulo! Se despiden las gemelas Balck stone y Black Shift somos las Blackhoofsisters!


	5. Descubriendo un Hogar

Despues de ese pequeño y descorcentante suceso con su magia termino de comer su fruta esa era mi ultima entrega de la semana ¡afortunadamente! Asi que tendria una semana de descanzo pues le tocaba mantenimiento al camion la seguridad ante todo (si como no)

Yo: bueno princesa creo que tenemos un largo camino por recorrer para llegar a mi casa

Luna: parece que si y ¿y esta muy lejos el lugar donde vives?

Yo: no mucho pero tengo que ir a dejar este camion a el taller y ese es el camino largo como 3 horas despues recoger mi auto (afortunadamente tenia un auto modesto pero que hacia su trabajo)

Maneje durante las 3 horas pre-vistas hasta que llegue al taller correspondiente de la empresa era un patio mediano pero la empresa se caracterizaba por tener bastante seguridad en las instalaciones cuando llegaba al porton se subia un guardia de seguridad a revisar el interior de la unidad para evitar meter cosas ilegales o personas que fueran ajenas a la empresa y este era un detalle que habia omitido hasta que llegue al porton fue cuando comense a ponerme nervioso y creo que era muy evidente para la señorita realesa que me pregunto:

Luna: ¿Qué pasa?

Yo: no mucho (dije comenzando a sudar) solo que tendras que esconderte

Luna: ¿Por qué?

Yo: bueno resulta que mi jefe tiene mucha seguridad en su taller y subiran a inspeccionar y no te pueden ver por que no creo que se lo tomen muy bien

Luna: y ¿ahora que hago?

Por alguna razon solte una risa pequeña pues no pude evitar recordar el programa que veia en mi infancia llamado el chapulin colorado donde si alguien decia ¿o y ahora quien podra ayudarme?

Saltaba este carismatico personaje diciendo yo creo que eso atenuo un poco mis nervios pero aun asi no podia evitar casi temblar (noten que soy muy pero muy nervioso)

Detube la unidad antes de tocar la bocina para que saliera el guardia y abriera el porton y pense

Yo: "en donde podre meter a esta pony si en ningun lugar cabe"

Recorde que existia una pequeña caseta que era la cabina donde controlaban el tren que entraba a una empresa cercana estaba vacia y tenia vidrios polarizados asi que avanze hasta ponerme a lado de la caseta abrí la puerta del copiloto llame a luna y ella se asomo

Luna: Ahora que ocurre?

Yo: Ven bájate

Ella se bajo y rápido la metí a la caseta a lo que ella me miro con cara de susto

Luna: ¡PERO QUE TE SUCEDE YO NO PUEDO QUEDARME AQUI! Que pasara si alguien entra y me descubre

Yo respondi: imposible nadie se hacerca aquí esperame y no salgas

Luna: como si tuviera opcion "dijo un poco exaltada pero con un tono de resignacion"

regrese al porton cosa que me complico un poco y me quito tiempo pues ir en reversa por una calle de 2 carriles con un camion inmenso no es tarea facil toque la bocina salio el guardia y como supuse subio a inspeccionar termino su trabajo y me dejo entrar deje el camion en donde debia hice papeleo y tome mi vehiculo

y rapidamente Sali de el lugar casi choco a la salida afortunadamente frene sin antes llevarme una buena maldicion de el otro conductor pero creo que no lo tome en cuenta llegue a la cabina antes mencionada y entre afortunadamente ahí estaba luna rapido la guie al auto la sente en el haciento de atrás para evitar que alguien la viera a pesar de mi corta edad (20 años) ya habia tenido varios trabajos que me habian permitido juntar para el auto de mis sueños un pequeño subaru 2003 de 4 puertas y puede decirse que un poco influenciado por las peliculas rapido y furioso logre tener mi auto como me gustaba "en fin es un dato irrelevante pero oye cuando puedo presumir de esto nunca jejejeje"

maneje otra hora hasta llegar a una unidad habitacional que era el lugar donde yo vivia durante el camino luna no hizo mas que preguntarme sobre muchas cosas sobre nuestro mundo no la culpo creo que yo hubiera echo lo mismo me comento algo que no entendi muy bien, me dijo que un tal star el barbado habia escrito un libro sobre varias dimenciones y universos no le preste mucha atencion llegamos a el lugar exacto donde se encontraba mi casa estacione el auto y note que mis padres no estaban pues no estaba su auto y las luces estaban apagadas ya eran las 6 de la tarde ya empezaba a oscurecer un poco apague el auto y le pregunte

yo: y bien ¿Qué te parece?

Luna: un lugar bonito sus casas son parecidas entre si mismas pero lucen muy bien

Dijo un poco mas tranquila y con un poco ¡muy! ¡muy! poco mas de confianza

Abri la puerta pero antes me asegure que nadie estubiera cercas por lo visto las camaras de seguridad (manera con las que apode a mis vecinas pues les gusta informarse un poco de las vidas agenas)

Yo: entra rapido

Ella asintio con la cabeza entre detrás de ella y cerre la puerta lei una nota que se encontraba en la mesa esta decia.

Nota: " hijo tu tia nos invito a una fiesta a tu padre a tu hermana y a mi si llegas y lees esto solo es para decirte que regresaremos pasado mañana por la tarde te queremos mucho cuidate

Pd: dejamos comida recien echa en el refrigerador"

Solo la hice bolita y la arroge al cesto de basura

Me sente en el sofa y note que luna veia con curiosidad la casa desde el centro de la sala le dije

Yo: ¿que te parece?

Luna: bastante colorida y muy linda

Solo quede pensando vaya al menos a alguien le gusta la decoracion que puso mi madre

Mi casa no era muy grande pero no muy pequeña tenia en la sala un conjunto de sillones con el mismo diseño en tela azul celeste y en el centro una mesa de cristal pequeña con un florero y tulipanes muy vivos se veian recientes enfrente un mueble de madera con una television y un esterio y sus respectivas bocinas en el comedor una mesa y 6 sillas de madera en fin yo venia muy cansado asi que le dije a luna

Yo: ven sube te enseñare la habitacion donde dormiremos

Luna: que bueno estoy muy cansada

Y de verdad a ambos se nos notaba el cancancio en fin abri la puerta que tenia pasador pues solo dormia yo al entrar un cuarto no muy distinto al de un chico de 20 años algun poster de auto por aquí mi cama esquinada en un rincon una tele pequeña y un pequeño closet donde guardaba mi ropa una computadora de escritorio pero eso si todo bien ordenado

Le mostre la cama y le dije ahí dormiremos

Luna: ¿dormiremos? O sea ¿tu y yo?

Yo: si tienes algun inconveniente

Luna: no solo que no estoy acostumbrada a dormir con alguien mas y en una cama tan pequeña pero creo que no estoy en condiciones para exigir algo como lo que tenia

Yo: exacto

Luna: bueno creo que buenas noches

Yo: buenas noches

Tome una playera y un pants comodo de el closet y entre al baño a cambiarme cuando Sali y entre al cuarto la vi recostada ya en un profundo sueño debo admitir que se veia tan tierna y en ese momento en mi interior senti como un leve escalofrio que recorria mi cuerpo a lo que solo pense

Yo: debe ser solo el sueño me recoste por arriva de las cobijas y dando la espalda a luna

Cai en un profundo sueño

¡RING! ¡RING! ¡RING!

Listo :D otro capitulo mas realizado! Una semana de descanso tendrá nuestro amigo que pasara ahora? Esperen el próximo capitulo8) por favor déjenos sus Reviews por ustedes seguimos esta historia! Se despiden las gemelas Black Stone y Black Shift somos las Blackhoofsisters!


	6. Primer dia en casa de un Humano

POV Luna

*RING RING RING RING*

Me desperto un sonido agudo abri mis ojos y lo primero que vi fue el techo blanco y un espiral que colgaba que era la que iluminaba la habitacion en la oscuridad me levante lentamente tratando de no despertarlo puedo decir que estaba en un profundo sueño pero era un sueño muy pesado como si no hubiese dormido en dias iba a usar mi magia para saberlo pero no, quise interrumpirlo me diriji a aquel artefacto que hacia ese insoportable ruido y vi que era un reloj

Luna: Que clase de reloj puede hacer estos ruidos tan feos "mientras el reloj levitaba con mi magia"

Presione un boton rojo que tenia en su parte superior y se apago mire la hora y marcaba las 8 de la mañana me senti un poco extraña ya que no suelo dormir en la noche si no en el dia pero aquí el sol y la luna salen por su propia cuenta cosa que aun se me hace raro, mientras este aquí tendre que acostumbrarme a dormir de noche.

Me puse a inspeccionar la habitacion todo era desconocido para mi bueno no todo habia un par de cosas que en equestria tambien las tenemos, me detuve frente a un artefacto que en la parte de abajo tenia un rectagulo enforma horizontal con unos botones y en la parte de arriba un cuadrado y una especie de medio ovalo que le salia un cable

Luna: que cosas tan extrañas hay aqui

Vi en la pared una fotografia de uno de esos carruajes que por aquí abundan parecia lujoso en fin todo era adecuado para que un solo pony durmiera aquí.

Diriji mi vista de nuevo a el tratando de ver que si tenia similitud con seres de equestria solo pude hallar una su forma de caminar el caminaba en 2 patas tenia similitud con alguien de equestria? Si a Discord y a los perros diamante ellos son los únicos en equestria que pueden andar en 2 patas.

Me diriji a la ventana y me asome un poco veia que el lugar donde estabamos era muy tranquilo a pesar de que habia muchos hogares nadie me veia ya que estaba en un segundo piso y tambien poca gente afuera.

Regrese mi mirada hacia el, seguia dormido profundamente me diriji a la puerta para seguir conociendo este lugar  
Abrir la puerta ubique la habitacion donde estamos era la primera despues de las escaleras camine por el pasillo y vi una puerta a mi zquierda como estabamos solos al parecer por que no escuchaba nada de ruido, abri lentamente y pude ver que era un baño cerre la puerta y continue caminando a mi derecha habia otra puerta lentamente la abri y vi una habitacion color rosa una cama que era como de mi tamaño o un poco mas grande una mesita donde tenia otro de esos artefactos raros y un guardaropa, cerre la puerta y avance a la ultima habitacion entre y observe que esta era un poco mas amplia tenia una cama donde creo podrian caber hasta tres ponys un mesa con espejo un guardaropa un rectangulo colgando en la pared frente a la cama y una fotografia donde habian...

¡hmmmmm! ¿Cómo me dijo que se decia?….

Asi personas habian 2 personas abrazadas a lado de un carruaje que era muy parecido al carruaje en el que habia despertado, analice la imagen y vi que eran adultas las personas supuse que eran sus padres Sali de la habitacion y segui con mi paseo pase por la sala de estar y luego a la cocina, la mesa me quedaba justo en la parte de donde esta mi collar camine alrededor habian platos una estufa un lavaplatos y un refrigerador estaba apunto de abrirlo cuando comence a escuchar pasos que bajaban de pronto ya estaba conmigo

-¡Buenos dias!

Luna: Buenos dias (pequeña sonrisa)

(cambio de perspectiva)

Comence a levantarme lentamente la verdad extrañaba mi cama no digo que sea incomodo dormir en el trailer pero mi mi habitacion no se compara en fin me levante y vi que ella no estaba comence a mirar a mi alrededor no la veia, la ventana estaba cerrada asi que mi idea de un escape se esfumo de todos modos me levante y comence a registrar toda la casa y la vi ahí en la cocina viendo el refrigerador

Yo: Buenos dias

Luna: Buenos días (pequeña sonrisa)

POV Luna

Yo: Tienes hambre?

Luna: Si demaciada

Yo: Veamos que tengo para ti, ya que la fruta la olvide en el camion creo jajaja

Luna: Ooh

mente de luna: (Vi que se acerco al refrigerador y saco unas manzanas y unas peras)

Luna: Tienes algo en mente?

Yo: Si!

Vi que ahora saco una lata pequeña luego se dirijio a uno de los estantes que habia ahí y saco algo parecido a un cereal mejor dicho como granola

Luna: Te picando las manzanas y las peras bueno si es lo que quieres hacer

Yo: En serio? Me harias esa ayuda?

Luna: Claro! (contenta) dame algo con que picar

Me dio un cuchillo y una tabla y con mi magia empecé a picar la fruta

Luna: En tiras ?

Yo: gustan a ti?

Luna: En cubos!

Yo: Que sea en cubos entonces

Pique en cubos luego que termine el se acerco con un tazon mediano tomo la lata con el cuchillo le hizo un orificio y empezo a derramar un liquido como leche pero era mas pesada mas espesa virtio un poco enforma de espiral

Yo: ahora pon la fruta dentro

Luna: Esta bien " con mi magia puse mis cubitos dentro"

Depues el volvio a verter un poco mas de ese liquido sobre la fruta luego comenzo a verter un poco de granola lo pude confirmar cuando lo tuve enfrente de mi, ahora se acerco a un pequeño cajon y saco un tenedor y lo puso en el tazon

Yo: Servido su altesa que lo disfrute

Nunca pense que me diria eso!

Luna: Ooh gracias!

Comence a comer, deguste el sabor especialmente el de aquel liquido espeso para luego continuar con mas y mas y mas! Por celestia esto era unico nunca habia comido algo asi el sabor era grandioso yo seguia comiendo mientras el me veia con cara de felicidad por que no estarlo esto estaba delicioso

Luna: No comeras?

Yo: No princesa yo comere otra cosa mi estomago quiere algo mas llenadero

Luna: Como que? " mientras seguia comiendo"

Yo: Comere unos huevos con jamon

Luna: Que es eso el jamon?"mientras degustaba un bocado de manzana y pera

Yo: El jamon viene siendo un corte de carne que se….

*SPLAT!*

No pude contenerme escuche la palabra carne y expulse mi bocado hacia su cara

*Cambio de Perspectiva*

Estaba explicándole a Luna lo que era el jamon cuando de pronto mi cara se lleno de manzana y pera masticada

Yo:" en mis pensamientos" yo y mi bocota yo y mi maldita boca

Luna: ¿quieres decir que en este mundo son carnivoros?

Yo: Hmmm casi nosotros los humanos somos omnivoros que es….

Me interrumpio luna

Luna: Si se que es un hervivoro en equestria tambien existen especies de hervivoros carnivoros omnivoros etc etc…

Creo que cuando la cosa se calmo la tencion se relajo durante el dia no hubo mucho que hacer solo un poco de labores hogareñas en las que luna me ayudo un poco y nada mas tomamos un baño

Obvio separados no empiecen de mal pensados que los conosco eh

Despues de eso solo dorm…

"Silencio protagonista durmiendo"  
Fin de capitulo 6

Nota del autor: este ha sido hasta ahora el capitulo que mas llevo hacer se preguntaran ¿Por qué? Bueno creo que black shifter podria explicarlo solo imaginen mas de 2 horas corrigiendo palabras etc etc saludos y espero que les este gustando se despide de ustedes

Black stone :D


	7. Llega el resto de la familia

De nuevo sono el despertador aunque ahora era luna la que estaba dormida me levante de la cama me dirigí al baño no sin antes ver el reloj y note que eranlas 9:00a.m. baje y comence a hacer el desayuno cuando termine de cocinar servi 2 platos uno con huevos y jamon y otro con fruta picada cuando escuche el sonido de los cascos al chocar contra los escalones era luna quien bajaba por la escalera terminaba apenas de bajar cuando el ruido de una camioneta robo mi atencion a lo que diriji mi vista hacia la ventana que daba al patio y vi como la camioneta de mis padres situandose a un lado de mi auto rapidamente voltie a ver a luna y ambos sabiamos que teniamos que hacer ella corrió hacia el cuarto y yo Sali a recibir a mis padres gracias a que mi cuarto se encontraba ordenado en mi closet de ropa sobraba un espacio donde cabia a la perfeccion luna por lo tanto ahí se refugio

Mientras tanto yo salia a ver a mis padres

Madre:¡hijo!

Yo: hola mamá

Padre: veo que te levantaste temprano

Yo: si tengo algunas cosas que hacer pues me levante temprano para aprovechar este dia

Pero todo iba muy bien para ser verdad asi que mi hermana pequeña dijo:

¡Mira y nos estaba haciendo el desayuno!

Mire la mesa y vi ambos platos 2 vasos de jugo y justo iba a tomar el plato con fruta cuando mi madre me dijo

Madre: mmm… ¿fruta y eso hijo crei que no eras muy fan de la fruta?

Yo: si esque yo bueno yo…

Y mi hermana la chismosa

"ya se tienes diarrea" dijo mientras se sentaba en la sala

Yo: exacto (replique rapidamente)

"esque tengo problemas estomacales y prepare fruta como una dieta ligera

Yo: ahora si me permiten subire a mi cuarto

Mamá: si hijo si necesitas algo me hablas

Yo: gracias (dije haciendo cara de enfermo)

Subi y abri mi puerta le dije en voz baja le dije a luna que saliera de donde estaba

Yo: toma por el momento te quedaras aquí

Luna: pues me aburrire pero no tendre de otra

"si tan solo supiera ese echizo de magia para transformar mi forma (dijo mientras entraba a el armario)

Justo le hiba a preguntar de que hablaba cuando mi hermana entra preguntando

Hermana: ¿con quien hablas?

Yo: con nadie con quien quieres que hable (dije nervioso)

Hermana: a bueno… dice mi mamá que si no necesitas nada pues va a ir al super

Yo: no gracias estoy bien

Hermana: bueno "salio dejando la puerta abierta"

Yo: por lo menos hubieras cerrado la puerta

Escuche que mi madre salia en la camioneta y mi padre se ponia a ver television ¿quieren saber como son mis padres?

Me vale si no quieren ya era hora de presentarselos

Bueno ellos son 2 señores muy amables casi se puede decir que le hablan a todos los de la unidad donde vivimos mi padre un señor no muy chaparrito ni muy alto de piel un poco morena de pelo negro aunque ya empiezan a notar las canas apenas tiene 50 años y mi madre una señora respetada chaparrita de pelo negro pero casi café ella de 45 años.

Yo baje dejando a luna en el cuarto con los advertencias pertinentes yo tenia que instalar nuevas piezas que habia comprado para mi auto pero que por el tiempo no podia hacerlo asi que tome mis herramientas cerre la puerta y baje saliendo al pequeño patio me meti al auto y lo puse sobre la calle para tener mas espacio y comence a instalar pieza horas despues llego a mi madre con mi hermana a lo que les ayude a bajar las cosas mi hermana una pequeña niña de 12 años muy curiosa y valiente (para mi fortuna) no se iba a quedar con la duda de saber con quien hablaba subio a escondidas a mi cuarto y con habilidades de un ladron profecional logro abrir la puerta afortunadamente yo subi por una herramienta que habia olvidado asi que la descubri y llame a mi madre ¡MAMÁ VEN POR TU PEQUEÑO GREMLIN! Se la llevo regañandola por suerte luna estaba escondida ya habia logrado adecuar ese espacio para hacerlo mas comoda cosa de la que me sorprendi cuando ayude a mi madre a meter las bolsas tome un paquete de galletas el cual se lo entrege a luna y por lo visto le gustaron pues hizo cara de gusto la verdad me gusto mucho verla con su cara tan tierna no se algo esta pasando cada que veo a luna siento algo raro en mi cuerpo sera amor…

Nota del autor: perdonen si este capitulo tardo mucho en salir pero tuve semana de examenes y entrega de proyectos y bueno ya saben lo atariado que es eso pero ahora que estoy libre seguiremos con esto

Nota del autor 2 : apenas nos llego un comentario criticando nuestra obra cosa de la que me alegro que lleguen comentarios con criticas y comentarios buenos a lo que me dispuse a contestar como se debe pero note que el autor comento desde una cuenta anonima asi que no pude responder yo se que no somos las mejores escribiendo y espero comprension pues es nuestro primer fanfic tenemos muchos errores pero con el tiempo los hiremos puliendo nosotros no borraremos ningun comentario y todos los tomaremos en cuenta siempre y cuando tengan una critica constructiva y no lo contrario y siempre y cuando tenga fundamentos "hay gente que le gusta ser perfeccionista y creanme es un humano desde ahí ya no eres perfecto" si tu escribiste aquel comentario donde querias una escritura perfecta y alardeas toma en cuenta que tu en algun momento fuiste novato en algo y tuviste errores y en tu vida tendras muchos mas asi que relax y para los que comentan positivamente un abrazo y muchos saludos de las gemelas black stone y black shift esperamos que les siga gustando este pequeño fanfic


	8. Dia Casual en el Nuevo Hogar

En fin baje de nueva cuenta y cuando iba pasando a lado de mi padre el me detiene llamándome

Papá: Hijo…. ¿ A donde vas?

Yo: A lavar mi auto ¿quieres que lave el tuyo?

Papá: Si lávalo pero antes siéntate quiero platicar contigo

Tomo asiento en otro sillón a lado de el

Yo: Dime papá ¿pasa algo?

Papá: No nada malo, quiero saber ¿que tal te va en tu empresa?

Yo: Bien! Me dieron una nueva unidad 2016 jejeje aunque un poco chica si hablamos del camarote

Papá: Jajajaja vas a andar como niño de la calle

Yo: Noooo papá! Esos son los que no tienen camarote yo aun tengo aunque muy pequeño pero tengo como dormir cómodo jajajaja

Papá: Jajaja ay hijo pero esta bien me da gusto que traigas nueva unidad, mira lo que quería hablar contigo es que donde estoy yo están solicitando operadores y ya van a empezar los cursos de materiales y residuos peligrosos y quería saber si quieres unirte con nosotros yo se que a ti te fascinan lo modelos viejos acuérdate que con nosotros aun abundan los Kenworth W900 Aerodyne y los Dina 861 aunque ya compraron unos Kenworth T660(son modelos de camiones) pero la vieja escuela sigue viva esta disponible un par de 861, pero recuerda que nosotros andamos corto rara vez salimos a largo

Era cierto me fascinan los modelos viejos de hecho yo quería entrar a trabajar con mi padre en Auto tanques S.T.N. conocidos como SaTaNicos en el gremio del transporte por las siglas pero desafortunadamente la línea no ocupaba operadores en aquel tiempo, y aparte a mi me gustan los viajes largos cosa que en la línea de mi padre casi no hay bueno si pero no salen con tanta frecuencia a pesar de que manejan auto tanques con material peligroso como gas combustóleo o gasolina por decir algunos andan en viajes cortos que a los mucho duran 2 días.

Yo: En serio pero….*me rasco la cabeza* es que ya estoy acá en Guerreros Trucking y tu sabes que me encantan los viajes largos y contigo casi no hay si me gusta estar en casa con ustedes pero también me gustan las aventuras largas….

Papá: Y eres joven y quieres cosas a lo grande lo se hijo lo se, bueno piénsalo la convocatoria estará abierta unos días, por cierto tu fuiste el único al que le dieron un tracto con ese camarote no?

Yo: Esta bien papá! Si yo fui el afortunado por así decirlo

Papá: Se ve que te quieren mucho jajajaja y antes traías un camarote decente jajajaja

Yo: Si ya vez que ahora a tod…. Espera queeee! Aaah que malo eres ya veras no te lavare el carro

Papá: nada mas que no la laves quiero esa Explorer bien aspirada*dijo mientras yo salía fuera de la casa*

El resto del día paso tranquilamente, pasaron unos días, el día que llegaron mis padres era martes por coincidencia la unidad de mi padre también estaba en inspección de seguridad así que el también estaba libre toda una semana, casi no salía me quedaba en la casa cuidando de luna, pero para ella esto no era divertido como lo sabia su cara me lo decía todas las noches además era el único momento en que ella podía salir del armario ya que todo el día había actividad en la casa.

POV Luna

Estaba tan enfadada en serio ni yo se como podía aguantar tanto tiempo encerrada ya tenia 3 días en el guardarropa quizás se debiera al tiempo que pase sola en la luna cuando mi hermana me envió para allá… Te extraño mucho hermana, oh si regresando era tan grande mi enfado que mi cara y mi actitud cuando salía del armario eran tan notorios que el ya no me decía nada siempre lo veía con una palabra apunto de salirse pero creo que mi actitud lo detenía, en verdad yo no quería detener sus intenciones de hablar pero es que mis reacciones son tan notorias cuando algo no me gusta, pero por otro lado estos días he estado retomando mi rutina como si estuviera en Equestria, mientras el duerme yo me la paso en desvelo observando la vista, el lugar donde esta su casa es como una pequeña colina y las casas que están enfrente se ven que van bajando de altura como si fueran escaleras, cuando ya era de día yo dormía en mi escondite pero no duraba dormida tanto tiempo pero hace un par de días casi me descubrían.

Estaba despertándome ese día era jueves cuando de pronto escuche que la puerta se abrió lentamente pensé que era el pero escuche una voz femenina, esa voz ya la había escuchado antes era su HERMANA!

Hermana: Yo te escuche muy claro hermano te escuche que hablabas con alguien y ese alguien lo encontrare*mientras analizaba el cuarto*

Escuche como ella caminaba de un lado para otro creo que hasta movió la cama ya que se escucho un sonido de arrastre cuando de pronto se detuvieron las pisadas solo bastaron 10 segundos para que volvieran pero esta vez se escuchaba que se dirigían hacia a mi escondite

Luna: Oh no!*con mi magia tomo algo de ropa y me lo pongo encima y me acuesto*Tanto que estudie todos los hechizos y ahora ya no me se el que ocupo solo espero que no me encuentre*pensando*

De pronto las puertas del armario se abrieron me sentí revuelta inexplicable así como cuando alguien te encuentra haciendo algo mal me puse fría y la oí exclamar

Hermana: Aja te tengo!

Yo: FUERA DE MI CUARTO AHORA!

Hermana: No tu escondes algo aquí y lo descubriré y creo que lo acabo de encontrar

En ese momento sentí que todo se detuvo me prepare para ser descubierta cuando lo escuche gritar...

Yo: MAMAAAAAAAA MI HERMANA ESTA DESORDENANDO MI CUARTOOOOO

Mamá: OCTAVIAAAA BAJA AHORA MISMOOOOO!

Hermana: Que malo eres ya descubriré tu secreto pronto muy pronto, YA VOY MAMA!

Luna*Risitas*Jajajaja

Solo me reí de aquel momento

*Cambio punto de vista*

Era sábado la mañana transcurrió normal me levante y baje a desayunar ya en la mesa platicando con mis padres me dijeron que saldrían a realizar las compras que querían hacer algo mañana en familia aquí en la casa solo dije que estaba bien me invitaron a ir con ellos al centro de la ciudad pero me negué si ellos salen hoy seria el día perfecto para sacar a luna a desestrezarse y no abría ningún problema ya que esa pequeña diabla de mi hermana no desaprovecha las idas a las compras ya que siempre le compran todo y a mi nada mas cuando se acuerdan que tienen un hijo jaja total salieron y yo subí a mi habitación y la vi dormida placenteramente en mi cama me daban ganas de no molestarla pero era el momento perfecto para sacarla a respirar aire fresco.

Me acerque lentamente y la moví

Yo: Princesa?*movía su melena* despierte la llevare a un lugar*no tenia respuesta*

Le tocaba la melena las alas la cara y no había respuesta hasta que se me ocurrió una idea

Yo: Hmmmmm*me acerque a la ala izquierda metí la mano debajo de ella y comencé a hacerle cosquillas

Luna: Hmm hmm hm pfff ji ji jajajaja nooo para!*poco a poco empezó a despertar*

Yo: Hasta que por fin despierta la bella durmiente

Luna: Que pasa? Estaba muy agusto dormida*bosteza*¨

Yo: Me imagino pero me preguntaba si no quieres Salir?

Luna: Salir?... ¿A dónde?

Yo: Su alteza yo solo pregunto si no gusta salir a dar un paseo?

Luna: Esta bien! Solo deja…. Espera puedo darme un baño?

Yo: Claro adelante báñate agusto no hay nadie en casa!

Luna: Si? Genial!*contenta*¨

Yo: Estaré abajo* salgo de la habitación*

POV LUNA

Al fin! Algo de libertad valió la pena despertarme por que les juro que no tenia ganas de hacerlo, cuando me dijo que saldríamos me alegre al fin vería cosas nuevas de este lugar que a pesar de todo me estoy sintiendo cómoda aquí por el momento, aunque también imagino como deben de estar de atariados y preocupados en mi hogar, bien me di un agradable baño y cuando Sali y baje las escaleras lo vi a el con unos recipientes apilados

Yo: Lista?

Luna: Claro como no estarlo!

Yo: Andando!

Cambio de perspectiva

Salimos de mi casa subimos a mi auto y la lleve a las afueras de la ciudad obviamente la tuve que esconder lo que fue del camino de la casa hasta la entrada de la ciudad, agarre carretera un rato y luego tome el camino que lleva a una presa y después a un sitio donde solo yo y unos amigos sabemos llegar la baje el sitio era estupendo arboles césped verde estábamos a casi arriba de la falda de un cerro y podíamos apreciar la presa desde ahí no tan lejos en el lugar estaba una mesa que hicimos con troncos y madera, baje del auto y abrí la puerta para que la princesa pudiera bajar

Yo: No es una visita de gala a las que creo que estas acostumbrada pero creo que te puede gustar!

Luna:*mirando a su alrededor*No te preocupes yo….. Woooow que hermoso lugar!

Solo sonreí

Yo: Sabia que te gustaría*me senté en la baquita de la mesa*ven te quitare las vendas ya es suficiente tiempo y tu pata ya debe estar como nueva!

Luna: Ni me acordaba de mi pata*se acerca a mi y pone su pata en posición para quitarle las vendas*

Yo*después de darle unos giros termino*Listo*le paso mis manos* que te dije quedo como nueva jejeje

Luna*observando su pata*Si ya no me duele ni esta inflamada mi patita wiiii! *aplaude con sus cascos*

Yo: Jajajaja excelente anda haz lo que quieras todo esto es para ti nadie nos vera desde aquí ve a estirarte un rato yo estaré aquí

Fin del capitulo 8

Hola hola! Soy Black Shift, quiero decir que me siento alagada de que les este gustando este fic quiero agradecerte a ti lector que me complace que leas lo que mi hermana y yo hacemos escribimos para ustedes agradezco todos sus reviews en serio! Y quiero pedir una disculpa por la demora es que la escuela también en veces nos aprieta tanto que no nos da tiempo para estar aquí, pero hoy no fue el caso :D de nueva cuenta muchas gracias y por favor déjennos sus reviews ya que por ustedes seguimos este fic, por cierto mi hermana les manda muchos saludos! Se despide Black Shift y Black Stone(desde la mesita de tarea) nos leemos luego!;)

Nota de black stone: si alguno no entiende ciertos detalles como los modelos de los camiones etc. Si gustan pueden googlearlos los agregamos pues el fanfic ha sido un pequeño regalo para un par de amigos que les encantan los camiones y son bronys :D y consideramos buen detalle el agregar los modeles les mando saludos y muchos abrazos :3


	9. Libertad al fin!

POV LUNA

Comencé a volar ya necesitaba estirar mis alas, pero saben algo nunca me sentí tan libre esto fue una sensación única muy diferente ni en Equestria lo había sentido

Todo era casi igual a Equestria solo había un par de cosas diferentes observaba hacia abajo y podía ver los campos y el camino por donde veníamos y a lo lejos el camino principal podía apreciar que se veía muchos carruajes circulando, cuando de repente

FFFFFFFIIIIIIIIIUUUUUUUUUUU

A unos metros de mi vuelo vi un gran artefacto con alas pero, ¡NO SE MOVIAN!

Me alerte por un momento pensé que algo malo pasaría ya que el sonido era estremecedor o bueno por la poca distancia que había entre eso y yo así se escucho, continúe mi vuelo sobrevolé aquella presa la vista era espectacular con ganas de que alguien estuviera acompañando mi vuelo para ver esto

Luna: Ooh hermana desearía que vieras esto…

Me deprimí un poco ya que también deseaba que ella estuviera conmigo pero sentía algo, sentía que su presencia estaba conmigo, retome mi vuelo de regreso asumiendo la posición del sol esto ya era mediodía

Canterlot, Equestria

En un castillo de aquel mítico pero sofisticado lugar equino un grupo de ponys llegaba a una gran sala donde se encontraba una yegua blanca de melena y cola Azul-Verde-Rosa rodeada de un aura la cual portaba una corona y un collar, esta se encontraba tomando el te cuando de pronto un grupo de ponys entran a la que parece el salón principal del castillo

Twilight: Princesa Celestia Princesa Celestia –deteniéndose frente a ella-

Celestia: Que pasa Princesa Twilight

Twilight: Por mas que buscamos en mi colección de libros no encontramos nada aun sobre como regresar a Luna o como saber algo de ella

Rarity: Y Trixie no pudo terminar de leer el 5to libro –baja a Trixie ya que esta la traía flotando con su magia-

Trixie: Es demasiada información para la gran y poderosa Trixie, no lo puedo procesar –semi-desmayada-

Celestia: Descuiden mis queridas yo se que Luna esta bien

Todas: Pero como!

Celestia –sonríe- : Yo se que mi hermana esta bien donde ella esta puedo sentir su presencia su sensación

Todas se quedan pensativas

Celestia: Continúen con la búsqueda manténganme informada a cualquier cosa, Cadence ya esta enterada

Twilight: Esta bien princesa, chicas andando

POV LUNA

Regrese de nueva cuenta hasta donde estaba el, lo vi que con un pequeño cuchillo pelaba un pedazo de madera, aterrice y me acerque a el

Yo: Volviste, que tal ¿te gusto la vista?

Luna: Es hermosa, es casi parecido a Equestria a excepción de unas cosas pero me siento como si estuviera allá

Yo*sonrió* me da gusto saber eso, Princesa Luna

Luna: Sabes dime Luna solo Luna*sonríe*

Yo: Esta bien Luna*le regreso la sonrisa*

Luna: Y ¿que es lo que tienes en tus manos?

Yo: Oh esto, es una navaja la estaba usando para hacer este pequeño bate que uso para checar que las llantas tengan aire golpeando sobre ellas*clavo la navaja en la mesa* la que ya tengo ya esta astillada

Luna: ¿Llantas?

Yo: Si las ruedas con los que se mueven los vehículos

Luna: Ooh, ya entiendo los carruajes

Yo: Creo que alla en Equestria todos en tierra se mueven en carruajes ¿no?

Luna: Así es carruajes jalados por un pony o a veces mas

Yo: No aquí ya es diferente veras…..

CAMBIO DE PERSPECTIVA

Y después de una breve explicación de la clasificación de los vehículos terminamos

Luna: Oh, ya entendí y en lo que tu trabajas se llama tracto camión entonces

Yo: ¡Exacto! Prepare unos sándwiches ¿gustas de uno?

Luna: Si ¡por favor!

Le doy un par de sándwiches de lechuga y tomate y un vaso de agua a Luna, por mi parte mi sándwich es de dos pisos y de beber una cerveza –vamos tengo derecho a una jajaja-

Luna*mirándome fijamente* Y lo que bebes es?

Dejo de comer para verla

Yo: Todo a su tiempo prin….. digo Luna jaja

Luna: Por favor tengo derecho a saber ¿no? Soy nueva aquí

Yo: Si pero esto lo sabrás a su tiempo

Luna: Pfffff* mueve los ojos *

POV LUNA

Terminamos de comer, y el muy malo no me dijo que bebía pero pude ver que decía cerveza la lata, ya estaba atardeciendo y regresamos a su casa, me comento que mañana seria un día normal si normal para mi ya que me la pasare encerrada en el armario, llegamos y no había nadie en la casa así que nos quedamos a descansar en la sala el se sentó en un sillón pequeño y yo me recosté en el grande y vimos televisión

Los programas de aquí son raros pero con las explicaciones de el sobre que trataban pude entenderlos, miramos el reloj ya marcaban las 8:30 de la noche cuando escuchamos el auto de sus padres yo me fui a su habitación y me encerré en el armario mientras el recibía a sus padres y a su hermana que por cierto su nombre se me hace conocido, dure como 15minutos cuando escuche que el entro con una naranja para mi

Salí del armario mientras comía la naranja el se sentó en la silla y encendió aquella cosa de un cuadrado y muchos botones termine mi naranja mientras lo veía apretar esos botones viendo la pantalla que era el cuadrado y cuando le iba a preguntar que era eso me quede dormida

A la mañana siguiente desperté y lo primero que vi fue a el dormido dándome la espalda lo desperté, se levanto me dijo que se daría un baño, después me comento que tenia que salir con sus padres, se fue me di un baño y regrese a su habitación, pasaron las horas y me quede dormida en la cama creo que fue por lo aburrida que estaba

CAMBIO DE PERSPECTIVA

Regrese a mi casa de nuevo me baje del auto de mis padres y subí a mi habitación y la encontré dormida cerré la puerta y lentamente saque mi maleta del armario la puse en la cama junto a ella sin despertarla y comencé a meter ropa y un par de cosas de higiene cuando termine baje a la cocina todos estaban en sus habitaciones llegamos por la tarde todo el día fuera de casa y algo sabia, Luna debía estar hambrienta le prepare una ensalada de frutas y subí con ella a despertarla

Yo: Arriba bella durmiente*comienzo a moverla*

Luna: Hmmmm?*comienza a despertarse* oh llegaste

Yo: Si y supongo que debes estar hambrienta toma te lo prepare

Luna*con su magia toma el plato*Gracias *empieza comer pero ve la maleta* y esta maleta?

Yo: Es mi ropa, ya mañana de regreso al trabajo así que prepárate creo que nos iremos en la madrugada

Luna: En serio?*sorprendida* ya paso la semana de descanso?

Yo: Si quizás me llamen a las 3 de la mañana

Luna: En ese caso no duermo mejor

Yo: Duerme mejor, por que lo vas a necesitar*salgo de la habitación*

Bajaba las escaleras cuando mi padre me llama desde su habitación

Papá: Hijooo, ¿vas a salir en la madrugada?

Yo: Es lo mas probable papá

Papá: Esta bien por que quizás vas a tener que llevarme a mi también al trabajo son las 7 de la tarde mi tráiler lo meterán a cargar a la medianoche y si esta listo tengo que estar ahí lo mas antes posible, así aprovecho el raite contigo y no despierto a tu madre

Oh no…

Fin del capitulo 9

Listo otro capitulo mas! Disculpen la tardanza en actualizar en pocas palabras mucha escuela :/ Por favor déjenos sus reviews en nuestra historia para subir el siguiente capitulo ya que nos motivan a continuar con ella muchas gracias! Se despiden las gemelas Balck stone y Black Shift somos las Blackhoofsisters!


	10. Tarde de Domingo

Tarde de un domingo:

Mi padre me pidio de favor si podria llevarlo a su trabajo en mi auto pues ese dia tambien tenia que salir el y queria que lo llevara para economizar en gasolina pues ya no tendria que ocupar la camioneta y no gastaria en ello yo aun no sabia que iba a hacer pues necesitaba llevar a luna ya que no la podia dejar en casa tambien necesitaba llevar a mi padre a mi cabeza llegaron muchas dudas ¿Qué pasaba si me negaba a llevar a mi padre? ¿Qué excusa pondria para no llevarlo? Aun me quedan algunas horas para que llegara el momento de irme

Cambio de perspectiva: luna

El me dijo que llevara algunas cosas como un peine gel para el cabello y crema para el cuerpo y las metiera en una pequeña mochila y eso hice tambien meti galletas que tenia en su cuarto en una caja pues nos iriamos de nuevo a viajar

Regreso de perspectiva

Cada vez mas mi tiempo se consumia y yo aun no lograba encontrar una manera de llevar a ambos casi nunca me niego a hacer las cosas y por lo tanto esta no seria la vez que yo faltara a eso

La madrugada ya se acercaba eran las 11 de la noche y a mi hermana se le ocurrio pedir helado a estas horas por aca aun era muy facil tranquilo y seguro salir a la calle y las tiendas paleterias etc. Estaban abiertas hasta las 12 asi que salieron me preguntaron si los acompañaba pero no tenia ganas asi que me nege y como todo se lo complacen a mi hermana pues tomaron sus abrigos y salieron por el helado que tanto queria

Aproveche el tiempo para idear una forma rapida de esconder a luna el maletero un poco amplio pero iria incomoda pero no habia de otra asi que subi corriendo las escaleras hable con luna y ella un poco enfadada acepto la ayude a entrar pero al ser un maletero no muy grande

Cambio de perspectiva: luna

Me pidio que subiera a su… ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba? A si a su automovil y eso hice justo cuando faltaba poco para entrar me atore con una de mis alas y el trato de ayudarme empujando por mis flancos y justo cuando aplico mayor fuerza…

Cambio de perspectiva

La ayude un poco empujandola por detrás en sus flancos pero creo que mezclado su pelaje que parecia tercio pelo y mi mala suerte mi mano patino y toque mas de donde no debia ella al instante solto un pequeño gemido "pero juro que no fue mi intencion" rapidamente revoloteo sus alas y me avento hacia atrás con el mismo movimiento de caderas yo casi caigo justo iba a empezar a reprenderme cuando escuchamos a mis padres acercarze solo le pude decir "lo siento princesa" ella molesta entro en el maletero

Yo procedi a cerrar el maletero y entrar rapido a mi casa comi el helado que me habian traido y subi a dormir aunque fuer horas

2:30 a.m: sono la alarma de el despertador y con un poco (por no decir mucho) sueño tome mi celular vi la hora y despues de cegarme con la luz de la pantalla vi que eran 2:30 me levante y me meti a bañar despues de salir baje y note que mi padre ya estaba listo para irnos solo desayune algo rapido tome mi maleta con bastantes cosas (comida mayormente) nos despedimos de mi madre y de mi hermana y salimos de la casa cuando subi al auto note que mi padre iba a abrir el maletero cuando rapidamente Sali y le dije que no lo hiciera

Yo: ¡NO PAPÁ!

Padre: ¿Por qué no?

Yo: esque tengo lleno de cosas del carro y estan sucias "aproveche que la mochila de mi padre era blanca y le dije que se le iba a ensuciar"

Padre: tienes razon

Subio su mochila al aciento trasero y subio el enfrente manejamos hasta su trabajo me despedi y lo deje en la entrada yo segui con mi camino a las 2 cuadras detuve la marcha y baje rapido para abrir y que saliera luna se estiro y aun un poco enfadada por el accidente de hace unas horas subio al aciento delantero de el copiloto subi y continue con mi marcha avance unas cuantas cuadras hasta un semaforo

Justo estaba en el cruse de calle esperando que el semaforo cambiara a verde cuando otro auto se detuvo a mi lado un lujoso deportivo ultimo modelo un ferrari rojo cereza el sueño de todo hombre hizo unas señales con el motor y que solo significaban una sola cosa y era que queria correr entonces sin pensarlo yo acepte realmente nunca hago esto pues es irresponsable pero era un ferrari y yo tenia nuevas piezas instaladas asi que no lo dude y cuando el semaforo cambio a verde arrancamos muy parejos ibamos aumentando la velocidad exponencialmente luna claramente asustada por la velocidad pero creo que lo ignore ibamos a 170km/h llegando a los 215km/h deje atrás al ferrari marcando mi victoria pero no me percate de lo siguiente en una interseccion iba pasando otro automovil al tratar de frenar los frenos no respondieron rapidamente por la velocidad que llevaba el choque era inminente derrepente luna cerro los ojos y una luz segante cubrio mi vista crei que todo habia terminado por mi imprudencia cuando de pronto abri los ojos y note que mi auto se encontraba metros adelante y el otro auto a media calle detenido pero ambos sin ningun razguño sanos y salvos baje para asegurarme que todos estubieran bien y asi estaban rapidamente subi al auto y reanude mi camino no note que luna se encontraba desmayada hasta que le comente "eso estuvo demaciado cerca" y al no obtener respuesta detuve el auto y trate de despertarla pero ella no reaccionaba me senti mas aliviado cuando escuche su corazon y senti su respiracion asi que deduje que solo estaba cansada y estaba seguro de que la impresión provoco una parte de su desmayo ademas que no dudo que ella tuviera algo que ver con que salieramos ilesos en algo que pudo ser una fatalidad llegamos a el patio en donde recogeria mi camion de suerte el guardia nocturno me conocia muy bien y me dejo pasar rapidamente y sin revision a las 3:30 am no hay nadie solo uno que otro guardia y uno o 2 camioneros asi que no hubo gran problema en pasar mis cosas a luna a aquel camion pero al estar dormida tuve que cargarla fue dificil pero lo logre una vez arriba encendi el camion y comenze a maniobrar para salir de aquel patio me dirgi a la empresa y rápidamente me asignaron una carga que iba directo al distrito federal (CDMX) hice mi papeleo y fui a tomar la carga hice lo correspondiente Sali de la empreza salimos de la ciudad y llegamos a la primer caseta de cobro de la autopista…

Nota del autor: de parte de mi hermana y yo (dato curioso: si somos hermanas en la vida real) por si alguien tenia la duda les agradecemos muchos sus reviews y el apoyo que le han dado a este nuestro primer fanfic sabemos que tenemos muchos errores pero no duden que poco a poco se iran puliendo esperemos les guste mucho este capitulo pues lo escribir desde la escuela casi el 100% sigan con su lectura dejen sus reviews un abrazo y un beso desde nuestra mesita de tareas :3 se despiden Black shifter y black stone (dato curioso 2: soy mega fanatica de los autos como no tienen idea)


	11. Y volvemos a la carretera!

POV LUNA

Por primera vez odie mis alas, ¿saben por que? Por que cuando estaba tratando de entrar en la parte trasera de su automóvil me atore y el trato de ayudarme empujándome y ¿Qué fue lo que paso? Ocurrió que sus manos se resbalaran de mis flancos tocando cerca de mi cola, fue horrible fue tal la sensibilidad que involuntariamente mis alas se extendieron y con el movimiento lo lance hacia atrás casi caía de espaldas estaba apunto de bajarme para reprenderlo por que estaba muy enojada, cuando escuche que sus padres se acercaban solo escuche que dijo que lo sentía, ya hablaremos de esto después, no tuve otra opción entre a esa parte del auto y por mis propios cascos me acomode como pude el cerro la puerta y dormí un par de horas muy incomodas por cierto.

No sentí cuando nos pusimos en marcha, cuando el me despertó vi que estábamos en una calle sola, me baje y me abrió la puerta para entrar con el adelante, y continuamos la marcha, yo seguía muy enojada por lo que paso hace unas horas no le dirigí la palabra pero lo observaba de reojo y lo veía apenado me dio un poco de lastima y cuando iba a comenzar hablar.

Sucedió lo que es hasta este momento la peor experiencia de mi vida, hicimos alto en una luz roja cuando otro automóvil se le empareja comienza hacer ruidos fuertes con el motor yo lo vi a el y note una cara que no me dio nada de confianza, vi que observo fijamente el camino la luz se puso verde y sentí como todo dentro de mi se iba hasta mis cascos, salimos tan rápido que me hundí en el asiento cada vez íbamos mas y mas y mas y mas rápido comencé a decirle que se detuviera pero creo que no podía hablar cuando de repente vimos que otro vehículo, nos íbamos a estrellar contra el, sentí que todo mi cuerpo se congelo, mi corazón latió demasiado rápido, solo cerré los ojos

Celestiaaaaaa!, fue lo que grite en mis adentros , sume todas mis energías y lance sin darme cuenta el hechizo de tele transportación, solo a unos metros adelante sin golpear el vehículo del cual estábamos a poco de estrellarnos contra el, de todo el esfuerzo que hice con el hechizo termine desmayada.

Cambio de perspectiva

Llegamos a la primer caseta de cobro llamada la jaula me detuve para cerrar las cortinas del camarote para que no vieran a Luna vi la hora ya marcaban las 5:30 de la mañana no tardaba en salir el sol pague mi peaje y continúe mi recorrido

Me detuve 3 horas después en la ciudad de Culiacán para desayunar llegue a un pequeño puesto de burritos y pedí 8 4 para luna y 4 para mi, me comí los míos ahí mismo y regrese al tracto, revise y Luna seguía dormida, no tardo un lapso de 15 minutos cuando ella despertó

Luna: Aaaay, mi cabeza…

Yo: Buenos días Luna*mirando el camino*

Luna: ¿Que tienen de buenos? Sabes por tu culpa me duele la cabeza

Yo: ¿Ah si?

Luna: Si por poco nos estrellamos anoche contra otro….. ahhhmmmm

Yo: Auto

Luna: Ah si eso, auto, que no piensas por que ibas tan rápido cielos

Yo: Si vas a comenzar a regañarme, hubieras empezado con los buenos días ¿Dónde están tus modales?

Luna: No me quieras cambiar el tema, y luego ¿quien te crees para andarme tocando los flancos?

Yo: Nadie, te estaba ayudando para meterte en la cajuela

Luna: Hubieras esperado a que yo te digiera ayúdame

Yo: No había tiempo, mis padres estaban apunto de llegar, creo que te diste cuenta ¿no?

Luna: Si, pero…. Esta bien te perdono esta vez

Yo*extiendo mi mano al asiento del copiloto y tomo el paquete de burritos*¨Toma burritos de frijol para que desayunes

Luna: Oooh ¿no abra fruta?*Abría con su magia el paquete*

Yo: Hoy no*mientras tomaba una curva*

Luna: Esta bien*se acuesta mientras come un poco triste*

POV LUNA

Tras el susto de mi vida, desperté y creo que lo que hice fue un gran error y creo que tiene razón debí a verle dado los buenos días primero y creo que mi actitud no estuvo del todo bien me dio mi desayuno y aunque lo disimulaba se le notaba que estaba un poco enojado, no hablamos un largo tiempo solo me quede acostada mirándolo a el conducir, hasta que me anime a romper el hielo

Luna: ¿A donde vamos?

Yo: Al Distrito Federal

Luna: Algo me dice que es como Canterlot

El miraba el camino fijamente no volteaba a verme

Luna: ¿Estas enojado?

Yo: No

Luna: Se nota que lo estas

Vi que tomo una bocanada de aire y lo exhalo

Luna: Lo siento

Yo: ¿Cómo dices?

Luna: Lo siento discúlpame creo que me exalte demasiado no era para tanto

Vi que su cabeza se movía diciendo ¨Si¨

Yo: No te preocupes esta bien creo que tienes razón no debí tocarte

Luna*Sonríe*No, esta bien tratabas de ayudarme solo que por accidente tu mano resbalo, dime ¿Dime te gusta mi pelaje?

Yo: ¿Cómo?

Luna: Si, que si te gusta como se siente mi pelaje

Yo: Pues es suave….. Si suave como terciopelo*¨con una mano hacia como se sentía*¨

Luna: Mi hermana también lo dice, eres el segundo pony… digo….. bueno mi hermana fue la primera pero ella es una alicornio, y tu un humano, así que aplica eres la primera persona como dicen ustedes, en decirme eso

Yo*Sonrió¨* Jajaja pues gracias es un honor

Luna*Risitas* Vez así estamos mejor ¿felices no?

Yo: Es lo que vee… diablos….

Vi que su actitud cambio le iba a preguntar el por que cuando en un espejo pude ver reflejado unas luces de colores rojas y azules

Luna: ¿Ocurre algo?

Fin capitulo 11

Otro capitulo mas! :D nos dejan sus reviews! Y claro que los tomamos en cuenta! Les dejamos un abrazo y un beso desde nuestra mesita de tareas :3 se despiden Black shifter y Black stone¡


	12. Un dia rodando

Venia conduciendo agradablemente ya que mi situación con Luna se había arreglado, pero mi actitud cambio cuando unas luces rojas y azules aparecieron en mi retrovisor izquierdo, al notarlas corto mi platica con luna a lo que ella me pregunta

Luna: ¿Pasa algo?

Yo: Creo que haremos una parada

Luna: ¿Para?

Yo: Vamos a ver si hay algún problema

Luna: ¿Problema? ¿Con quien? ¿Dije algo mal?

Yo: No, no es contigo solo espera

Comienzo a detener mi marcha arriba de la carretera, tomo mis papeles de la guantera y veo que el oficial se acercaba volteo al camarote y le digo a Luna

Yo: No te asomes

Luna: Esta bien

Cierro las cortinas y me bajo de mi unidad

Yo: Buenos días oficial! (Caminando hacia el)

POV Luna

Saben debo aprovechar mis ratos libres para recordar aquel viejo hechizo de transformación, ya que siento que me pierdo de muchas cosas en mi forma de alicornio, no puedo hacer mucho por el temor de que alguien me vea y me pase algo malo, pero también quiero convivir saber mas de este lugar

Como les decía ahí estaba yo sentada en la pequeña cama podía escuchar que el hablaba tranquilamente, me dio curiosidad y asome mi cabeza para verlo por aquel espejo lo veía que hablaba moviendo sus manos con los papeles y veía que la otra persona le respondía igual y por decir como se ve vestida parece que era un policía o algún tipo de guardia por un momento me hizo recordar a mis guardias reales ya que vestía de un azul obscuro y negro

Volví a mirarlos y vi que se dieron las manos y cada quien regresaban a sus respectivos vehículos, me volví a esconder detrás de las cortinas y escuche que abrió la puerta y se subió

Yo: Listo ya puedes abrir las cortinas

Luna:*Abriendo las cortinas* ¿Qué paso?

Yo: Nada de que preocupar solo fue una llamada de atención

Luna: Pero ¿Por qué? Si no hiciste nada malo ¿o si?

Yo: De hecho si jejeje*me rascaba la cabeza*por venir platicando no me di cuenta que rebase el limite permitido y no vi al federal que estaba vigilando quien no respeta el limite (metiendo de nuevo los papeles a la guantera)

Luna: Oh, pues que no se vuelva a repetir *voz autoritaria*

Yo: Como usted ordene princesa

Cambio de perspectiva

Y volvimos a ponernos en marcha, después de el encuentro que tuve con el federal de caminos y si el tenia razón sobrepase el limite unos cuantos kilómetros de mas de lo establecido todo por venir divirtiéndome con luna, no importa son pequeños errores a cualquiera le pasa, lo interesante es que de nueva cuenta tuve la fortuna de que me detuviera un buen federal que solo me regaño yo estaba preparado para mi multa o la típica aunque lo deteste mochada, ya van 2 encuentros con federales buenos bien dicen que la 3era es la vencida pues si el que me va a extorsionar o multar viene siendo ese tercer encuentro con uno, solo espero que no ocurra tan pronto

POV Luna

Disfrute mucho este trayecto, estaba cómodamente escuchando como era el de niño, sus aventuras , sus travesuras entre risa y risa pensaba que no tendría fin no es que me aburriera al contrario lo disfrutaba pero también necesitaba tomar un poco de aire por que no podía para de reír, sin darme cuenta la noche cayo sobre nosotros quien sabe cuantas ciudades abremos pasado, lo que si me di cuenta fue de que nos detuvimos un par de veces para comprar bocadillos para el camino en los famosos oxxo´s y debo decir que en donde quiera hay hasta a veces hay uno enfrente de otro jajaja, pero muy felices seguimos rodando como dice el

Yo: Jajajaja y mejor ya le paro por que me quedare sin historias que contarte

Luna: Jajaja tienes razón por cierto ¿en que parte vamos?

Yo: Acabamos de pasar Guadalajara deberías acostarte ya empieza hacerse tarde

Luna: Esta bien detente para irnos a dormir

Yo: Jaja, yo no Luna, yo debo seguir dándole a la manejada, tu si anda ve a dormir

Luna: ¿No dormirás?

Yo(Niego con la cabeza mientras comienzo a orillarme a un establecimiento)

Luna: ¿Por qué no? Si tu no duermes entonces yo tampoco

Yo: Por que mientras mas rápido llegue al destino mejor, si es así, ¿no quieres un café?(deteniéndome)

Luna: Si es así no dormiré te hare compañía y si por favor con leche

Yo: Perfecto ya regreso(me bajo y cierro la puerta)

Lo vi caminar hacia una pequeña caballa que decía café cuando entro, me acosté en la cama y me quede esperándolo vaya se tarda mucho por unos simples cafés casi 40 minutos

Cambio de perspectiva

Baje con mi termo para café y entre a la cabaña ordene que me llenaran el mío de café negro bien cargado, afortunadamente aquí también venden termos y le compre uno dorado a luna ya que si se lo doy en vaso puede que derrame en la cama y mejor le evito problemas y le compro su termo lleno de café como ella me lo pidió, en lo que me los preparaban me quede platicando con los demás operadores que había ahí no me di cuenta que me tarde, y rápidamente volví y subí a la cabina, ella estaba acostada en el camarote

Yo: No que me vas a hacer compañía

Luna: Te estaba esperando, no mas que quise acostar un rato en lo que tu regresabas, te tardaste algo

Yo(Sonrió): Jejeje si disculpa, bueno princesa ¿me hace el honor de hacerme compañía en este trayecto nocturno?(con mis ojos le señalo el asiento del copiloto)

Luna: ¿En serio a lado de ti?

Yo: Claro si me vas hacer compañía que sea a lado de mi

Luna: Oooh gracias (podía ver que sus mejillas estaban un poco rojas mientras se pasaba al asiento del copiloto)

Yo: Aquí tienes princesa (le doy su termo) pruébalo

Luna: Mmmmmm! Esta buenísimo dulcecito, es para mi también este….*veía el termo* ¿vaso verdad?

Yo: Que bueno que te gusto (me pongo en marcha) se llama termo ese vaso dorado

Luna: Hace tiempo que no bebía café, a veces lo bebía en mis turnos de guardia

Yo: Son las 12:30 de la noche, cuéntame por que eres la princesa de la noche (mientras daba un pequeño sorbo a mi café mientras conducía)

POV Luna

Pasamos la noche muy amena le platique por que soy la princesa de la noche y cual es mi cargo, el me hacia preguntas que nunca me imagine que me las hicieran, pero supe responderlas y el quedaba despejado de dudas, cuando menos imagine llegamos al destino

Luna: Bienvenidos a México D.F.

Yo: A si es luna hemos llegado, siendo las hmmm *veía su reloj* 5:50 de la mañana mira al cielo ya empieza salir el sol

Luna: Es lo que veo un amanecer aunque no se aprecia bien por los edificios

Cambios de perspectiva

Llegamos a la ciudad de México, directamente me fui a la central de abastos, aun no había mucha gente así que deje a luna aun a lado de mi

Luna: ¿Y aquí es?

Yo: Es la central de abastos *mientras daba vuelta mirando no golpear otro tráiler con el remolque*

Luna: Ósea que de aquí reparten todo para esta ciudad

Yo: A si es todo lo que viene de fuera de la ciudad llega aquí y ya son repartidos dentro del D.F.

Hice las maniobras para descargar en la sección que me correspondía mientras que Luna fue a dormir al camarote, terminaron la descarga y regrese a mi unidad y Salí de la central cuando Luna despertó

Luna: Vaya (bosteza) esto no se apreciaba en el amanecer

Yo: A si es mira los edificios ya se ven mejor

Luna: Si, se ve que esta muy sofisticado por aquí

Yo: La mayoría pero no todo

Luna: Cuanto tiempo duramos ahí

Yo: Como 3 horas (haciendo alto en un semáforo)

Luna: ¿No tienes sueño?

Yo: No

Luna: Ooh… y ¿vamos a desayunar?

Yo: Unas galletitas, por cierto toma*le doy una manzana*

Luna: Gracias *con su magia la toma* déjame buscar las galletas que empacaste

Yo: Están en la mochila

Luna: Ya la encontré*abre la mochila y saca un paquete de galletas y la hace flotar hasta mi* toma

Yo(tomo las galletas): Gracias

Luna: ¿Y a donde vamos?

Yo: Nos dirigimos vacios a Ciudad Juárez

Luna: Me gusta como suena (sonríe y le da una mordida a la manzana)

Fin capitulo 12

Listo otro capitulo mas! Perdonen nuestra tardanza ya ustedes saben lo típico escuela tareas trabajos en equipo pero aquí estamos aun! Muchas gracias por sus reviews nos encanta saber que es lo que opinan! Así que por favor sigan dejándonos mas! Se despiden las gemelas Balck stone y Black Shift somos las Blackhoofsisters!


	13. La 1ra Carta de la Tierra a Ponyvill

Capitulo 13

Nos fuimos por la ruta del centro, pasando todos los estados del que se encuentran ahí, bueno no todos solo algunos hasta que llegamos al estado grande Chihuahua

Luna*leyendo el letrero*: Bienvenidos a Chihuahua el estado grande de México… Hmmm ¿por que el estado grande?

Yo: Por que, como lo dice el señalamiento es el estado que tiene mas extensión territorial que los demás

Luna: ¿Mas ciudades por así decirlo?

Yo: Si algo así

Luna: Ya entiendo *sonríe*

Le devuelvo la sonrisa aun con mi mirada hacia la carretera

**Canterlot, Equestria**

Twilight: Princesa Celestia!*entra al Castillo a la zona donde se encuentra ella* Princesa Celestia, me mandaste a llamar ¿hay noticias de luna?

Celestia: Si, esto ya es algo con que podemos estar muy tranquilas

Twilight: ¿Si? ¿Que es?

Celestia: Es una carta de Luna

Twilight: ¿En serio? ¿Qué dice? ¿Esta bien?

Celestia: Si Twilight ella esta bien

Twilight: ¿Puedo leerla?

Celestia*con su magia hace aparecer la carta y se la da a Twilight

Twilight*leyendo en silencio*: Querida hermana Celestia soy Luna apenas me acabo de acordar del hechizo para poder enviarte cartas, estoy muy bien, me encuentro segura no te preocupes de nada, conocí a un habitante de donde me encuentro en este momento y la verdad el esta haciendo todo lo posible por tratarme como me merezco jijiji ya le dije que no es necesario pero a veces el insiste, el esta cuidando de mi, te mandare mas cartas próximamente, sabes puedo sentir tu energía por aquí yo se que estas presente hermana, las extraño a todas yo se que tarde o temprano nos volveremos a ver! Te ama tu hermana Luna

Twilight: ¡Ella esta bien Princesa!

Celestia: A si es mañana mandare mi respuesta, hay que avisarle a las demás

Twilight: Claro Princesa, de eso no se preocupe ¡yo les avisare!

Celestia: Gracias Twilight si no tienes algo mas ya puedes retirarte

Twilight: Gracias Princesa*sale de la sala*

**Pov Luna**

Estamos en Chihuahua, vaya el mismo nombre 2 veces en el mismo lugar, específicamente estamos en una zona de descanso para traileros, el se fue a ducharse, yo también necesito un buen baño, mientras que estoy sola encontré un hoja blanca y una pluma en el tablero, y como un golpe de suerte vino a mi mente el hechizo de mandar cartas a mi hermana, la verdad no se si por que pensé que se me había cerrado el mundo o por el mismo golpe de la caída cuando llegue aquí me había dado un poco de amnesia pero no recordaba ese hechizo, rápidamente tome la hoja y la pluma y me puse a escribir una carta para mi hermana y se la envié, era tarde la 1 de la madrugada y lo vi salir de las regaderas ya vestido y se dirijo hacia a mi

Yo*abriendo la puerta del copiloto*Quieres darte un baño

Luna: Si, la verdad necesito un baño *risitas*

Yo: Me lo imagine jaja ¿trajiste la otra toalla que te dije?

Luna*con su magia abre la mochila*Si aquí esta*la muestra*

Yo: Bien*voltea hacia los lados* salta con cuidado*abro toda la puerta*

Luna: Esta bien*toma impulso y salta*

Yo: ¡Eso!*cierra la puerta* ven sígueme pero rápido

Los dos corrimos un par de metros hasta que llegamos a las regaderas

Yo: Izquierda el de mujeres no creo que alguna chica venga así que báñate con confianza yo estaré aquí

Luna: Gracias regreso enseguida!

Me di un gran baño aunque no dure mucho yo se que dijo que me bañara con confianza pero no quise demorarme tanto por que aun había posibilidad de que alguien entrara asi que no tarde mas de 10 minutos cuando Salí

Luna: ¡Listo!

Yo: ¿Ya? Genial, regresemos

Salimos de nuevo rápidamente hasta su tráiler me abrió la puerta y me subí

Yo: Vas a dormir o me vas a acompañar a desvelarme?

Luna: No estas cansado? Ya tienes 2 días sin dormir!

Yo: Aun aguanto un par de noches Princesa

Luna: Te acompañare

Yo: Bien pásame los termos para café supongo que tu también querrás no?

Luna: Si por favor!*le da los termos con su magia*

Yo: Gracias!*cierra la puerta*¨

Me quede sentada en el asiento, esto ya no me gusta todos debemos dormir el no a dormido nada de nada a lo mucho solo 1 hora en lo que se le bajaba el sándwich que se comió en Durango pero eso ya es desde hace un día atrás si sigue así abusando de mal dormirse le traerá consecuencias a la larga bien me lo dice mi hermana aunque sea de día hay que dormir las 8 horas se como sea….. deberé hablar con el sobre esto no ahora pero pronto

Cambio de Perspectiva

Caminaba hacia el restaurant para llenar de café los termos cuando veo llegar el tráiler de mi amigo zafiro

Yo: Oh no

Rápidamente me apresure a entrar al restaurant, llegue hasta la barra y pedí que me rellenaran los termos uno con leche y el otro normal, solo deseaba salir rápido antes de que el me viera con los dos termos, no quería mirar hacia atrás de los nervios, escuchaba como la puerta se abría y se cerraba gente entraba y salía solo pensaba que el no se bajara que solo se estaciono para dormir, cuando el que me atendió me saco de mis adentros

Mesero: Joven joven!

Yo: Eeeh eeh.. Mande!

Mesero: Aquí tiene sus termos con café

Yo: Ah si si cuanto va a ser?

Mesero: 30 pesos

Saco mi billetera y le doy la cantidad que me pidió

Mesero: Gracias!

Justo cuando tomo los termos…..

Zafiro: Pero mira nada mas quien esta aquí*se pone aun lado de mi*

Valiendo…..

Listo otro capitulo mas! Perdonen nuestra tardanza ya ustedes saben LA ESCUELA NOS MATAAAA X.X pero aquí estamos! Muchas gracias por sus reviews nos encanta saber que es lo que opinan! Así que por favor sigan dejándonos mas! Se despiden las gemelas Balck stone y Black Shift somos las Blackhoofsisters!


	14. Tienes que dormir

Capítulo 14

Zafiro: vaya vaya es mi convoy

Gire rápidamente para encontrarme de frente con el

Yo: que paso convoy no pensé que andarías por aquí

Zafiro: pues salió un viajecito para estos rumbos y hay que aprovechar ¿que no?

Yo: en eso si tiene razón, voy tarde quisiera quedarme pero llevo cita

Zafiro: oh pensé que te quedarías a echar un café conmi…. Espera ¿por que traes 2 termos?

Yo: eeeh aaaah por que es para poder rendir te digo traigo prisa y pues mientras menos paradas mas rápido llegamos ¿no?

Zafiro: hmmmm cierto bueno no le quito mas de su tiempo convoy al rato te piso la cola

Yo: jajaja a ver si me alcanzas *salgo del restaurant y corro hasta mi unidad y me subo*

Luna*se levanta de golpe de la cama* ¿Qué pasa por que tan agitado?

Yo: nada no es nada….. ah si aquí esta tu café con leche*le da el termo*

Luna: oh gracias!*bebe un sorbo* dulce!

Miro fijamente el camino con una gran cara de cansancio así es la falta de sueño comenzaba a hacer de las suyas

*Pov Luna*

Lo veía tenia como una mirada perdida si todo esto apuntaba a que ya no podía con su falta de sueño es hora de que duerma

Luna: sabes opino que ya es suficiente conducción es hora de que duermas

Yo*regreso en si* ehh este no princesa estoy bien no hay nada que preocupar solo me quede pensando

Luna: no lo creo mírate *saco un espejo de su maleta* mírate estas todo desvelado mira esas ojeras cielos

Yo: oh por favor esas no son nada comparadas con otras jajajaja

Luna: …..

Yo: aah quiero decir no pasa nada princesa vamos bebe tu café y hazme compañía

Justamente veo que va a encender el camión cuando con mi magia le quito las llaves del interruptor

Luna: ni lo creas de aquí no nos movemos hasta que haigas dormir

Yo: por favor alteza

Luna: nada de alteza no nos movemos de aquí hasta que duermas ¿entendido?

Yo: ¿en serio?

Luna: yo nunca bromeo con cosas así tu eliges o nos quedamos despiertos sin avanzar o duermes y ya que te levantes seguimos con tu camino

Yo: esta bien esta bien tu ganas *dejando su café en el portavasos*

Luna: perfecto!

Lo veo que se levanta de su asiento y solo hace un pequeño movimiento se quita sus botas la gorra y se recuesta rápidamente quedando profundamente dormido o eso crei yo, cuando se levanta de golpe

Yo: las cortinas!

Luna: aaaaaah!

Yo*trato de no reírme mucho*

Luna: que susto y ahora que pasa *lo veo que se levanta*

Yo: se me olvidaron poner las cortinas *sacando unas cortinas de un compartimiento y comienzo a ponerlas en las ventanas de las puertas y parabrisas delantero*listo

Luna: bueno que descanses

Yo: espera donde dormirás tu?

Luna: eso es lo de menos la prioridad es que duermas tu así que buenas noches

Yo: perdón no se enoje buenas noches*enciendo un pequeño ventilador y abro las pequeñas ventilas para que circule aire* zzzzzzzzzzzzz

Verlo dormir fue tan awwww como se aferraba a su almohada me dieron ganas de descubrir que era lo que soñaba y claro no me iba a quedar con esas ganas así que me adentre a descubrir sus sueños claro sin que el me viera en el

Cerré mis ojos y me adentre a su mente vi como el disfrutaba de unas vacaciones con su familia en la playa como se divertía con su hermana lanzándose arena y agua, sus padres viendo la apuesta del sol, de manera peculiar sonaba una agradable y bella canción de fondo luego rápidamente paso de ese momento a otro donde estaba con lo que creo que ellos son sus amigos nombraba mucho a uno que le decía zafiro y escuchando su voz era el mismo que por poco me descubría en mis primeros días en el tráiler, se veían que ellos estaban pasándola muy bien en aquel lugar donde me llevo a que pudiera estirarme y volar, Salí de sus sueños para así poder dormir yo estaba algo cansada algo me decía que mañana va a ser un día largo


End file.
